


Somebody That I Used To Know

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Spoilers, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Creating a new Fódlan cost everything.





	Somebody That I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Real ambiguous stuff here folks. I played Black Eagles my first run but I didn't realize it had two routes so I sided with fuckin' Rhea by mistake. That's what I get for playing blind I guess. Anyway, working on Blue Lions right now, but I know enough thanks to the Fire Emblem Wiki of what happens when you choose Edelgard over Rhea. If I'm inaccurate, my apologies. That's why I chose to keep details to a minimum. So have a drabble.
> 
> I've never written a gender neutral character before so this was an exercise in not using cisgender pronouns. 
> 
> I also want to say that I think Rhea is freaking insane. She really gives me the heebie jeebies. My friend says she gives him fascist vibes lmao I try not to post spoilers on my social media accounts so I had to get that out. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, I'm high key in love with Seteth and have every intention of romancing him during my current run of the game. Please enjoy.

It came down to this. A blade at the throat. Rebellion in the eyes. Byleth knew it would hurt. The past dalliances. The shared looks. It was silly in retrospect. This is what siding with Edelgard cost. Byleth would lose another person they cared about.

It was okay though. A new Fódlan had to be created and if that meant taking down Seteth, Flayn, and Rhea, then so be it.

Flayn had been dear to Byleth. The seemingly young woman was kind and curious, but her life was to be ended. Rhea, for all her near worship of Byleth, was an enemy and sinister at heart.

But Seteth… Seteth was someone Byleth had loved. And now…

He was dead. A cut throat and that was all it took.

Byleth shook, their sword arm faltering. They hadn’t felt such sorrow since Jeralt’s untimely demise. They wept over the dead body of their once-lover. No more would they feel a gentle hand on their arm, a warm embrace, mild admonishments that only made them laugh.

In the end, Seteth was right to reprimand them. Byleth turned traitor to the Church of Seiros.

Edelgard approached Byleth carefully. She knew of Byleth’s crush. She knew that Byleth made a sacrifice on her behalf. If anything, Edelgard admired that. 

“Come,” she said quietly. “We mustn’t tarry any longer. There is much to do still.”

Byleth got up and turned to Edelgard. They nodded solemnly. 

Turning their back on the bodies of those they once cared about, Byleth walked shoulder to shoulder with the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @heyitslaceyk. I also have a kofi, lace_kyoko. I'm considering taking writing commissions so if you're interested, let me know! :)


End file.
